This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Worldwide, it is estimated that approximately 2 million people will die annually due to the consequences of cancer-related cachexia (muscle wasting). New targeted anabolic therapies aimed at improving lean body mass are clearly needed. Our hypothesis is that testosterone's anabolic properties will enhance lean muscle mass in patients with recurrent cervical carcinoma by increasing muscle protein synthesis and by inhibiting the activation of muscle proteolysis. Our goals are to determine the mechanisms underlying the cancer-induced loss of skeletal muscle protein and examine whether testosterone treatment can overcome the influence of these molecular factors. All subjects will perform a monthly DEXA, MRI, muscle strength tests and a series of Mood and Quality of Life assessments (before treatment and after 1, 2, and 3 rounds of chemotherapy). All subjects will participate in a stable isotope study of their muscle protein turnover at baseline and again after the 3 rounds of chemotherapy. Additionally, subjects will complete food diaries and wear an ActiGraph accelerometer (ActiGraph, LLC) to assess activity levels each week. This study will allow us to better understand the mechanisms underlying the loss of muscle mass with cancer cachexia, which will serve as a basis to develop effective treatments for improving lean muscle mass in all types of cancer-related cachexia.